Edward en el país de las Maravillas
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Ed tiene que ir a Central a entregar un reporte y verle la cara a Mustang, cosa que no quiere, pero un conocido suyo lo guía a un lugar donde nada tiene lógica y Ed no puede hacer alquimia. Ed conocerá a muchas personas de Wonderland que tienen la misma apariencia que personas de Amestris. ¿Podrá ayudarlos en la batalla que se avecina contra la "Reina roja"? RoyEd.


Hola a todos.

Les traigo un nuevo fanfic. Este es una versión de Alicia en el país de las maravillas pero con los personajes de FMA. Algunas partes quizá las vean ilógicas, pero recordemos que Alicia es una historia ilógica en cuanto a cosas, paisajes, etc. XD.

Espero les guste.

Y el sábado actualizo "Resultado de una transmutación humana".

Ya saben, FMA y Alicia en el país de las maravillas NO me pertenece.

Capítulo I: El mayor blanco.

Era un día aburrido para Ed. Tenía que ir a entregar su reporte a la milicia y verle la carota a Mustang deseando solamente rompérsela de un golpe con su automail.

El pobre chico tenía su propia pena, estaba enamorado del coronel y no pudo haber escogido peor persona para tener un sentimiento así. El hombre tenía su buena fama de mujeriego sin mencionar que era el bastardo de los bastardos con Ed.

El verlo sólo le recordaba que lo que sentía no podía pasar de lo platónico. Ed sabía en el fondo que lo que él quería era amar y sentirse amado. Se sentía muy solo a veces. Al estaba con él todo el tiempo pero el rubio añoraba en ocasiones algo como un abrazo o un beso, pero nadie podía otorgarle eso. Aparte estaba el orgullo del chico, era el "Alquimista de Acero". Debía ser fuerte, resistente y poderoso como el Acero, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser un humano.

El chico suspiró. Al había ido a visitar a Elysia y Gracia mientras el rubio iba a entregar el dichoso reporte.

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO!

Gritaba Ed mientras caminaba. Esas palabras iban dirigidas a Mustang aunque éste no pudiera escucharlas. La gente sólo miraba a Ed como bicho raro y trataban se seguir su camino alejándose un poco de él.

Ed aún iba refunfuñando hasta que en la esquina divisó a un hombre alto y rubio. Sus ojos eran azules y el hombre era muy musculoso.

-¿Mayor Armstrong?

Preguntó el rubio en voz baja para después acercarse trotando, pero el hombre simplemente se dedicó a correr esperando a que Ed lo siguiera. Y así lo hizo el rubio. Pero conforme Ed iba corriendo, se dio cuenta que Armstrong vestía de una manera un tanto extraña.

No tenía su uniforme militar. El alquimista usaba un largo saco rojo que era ajustado en su cintura. El cuello era de holanes blanco tipo medieval como de payaso y usaba botas largas y rojo obscuro. También tenía un sombrero. Lo demás no lo pudo ver puesto que el mayor estaba de espaldas.

-¡Mayor Armstrong! ¡¿A dónde va?! ¡¿Y por qué viste así?!

Pero el hombre musculoso no respondía, sólo seguía corriendo y mirando atrás de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que Ed lo siguiera.

Pasó un rato hasta que llegaron a un bosque algo apartado de Central. Ed se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aire. Puso sus manos en sus rodillas y mientras recuperaba el aliento se preguntaba la razón del comportamiento extraño de aquél hombre. Sabía que el alquimista gustaba de ser excéntrico, pero ese vestuario rayaba en lo ridículo.

Desde una distancia de unos ocho metros, Armstrong sólo sacó un reloj de bolsillo de su saco con corazones bordados al frente y le señaló la hora a Ed como indicándole que era tarde.

Por un momento, Ed pensó que ese reloj era el de plata perteneciente a los alquimistas estatales, pero al verlo mejor, se dio cuenta de que el reloj era de oro y en el interior tenía grabados pero no pudo distinguir de qué.

El chico intentó acercarse nuevamente pero el mayor corrió hacia un árbol cercano y entró en un agujero que estaba cerca de las raíces de éste.

-¡Mayor!

Si no fuese porque lo vio todo, Ed creería que Armstrong cayó sin querer, pero no fue así, el hombre cayó intencionalmente. El rubio miró hacia el agujero pero no podía ver nada porque era muy obscuro, así que se acercó, pero seguía sin ver nada. Se acercó más y su peso le ganó haciendo que cayera hacia la nada.

Ed gritaba intentando sostenerse de una rama o algo, pero no podía, no había nada para sujetarse. Cayó unos metros más y se dio cuenta que poco a poco las cosas se iban iluminando dejando ver objetos como mesas, sillas, espejos, cuadros e incluso cubiertos. Edward se miró en el espejo pero su reflejo parecía que caía hacia arriba. Sorprendido por la gran ilógica, por un momento dejó de pensar que caía para pensar en lo que vio. Lo que lo regresó a su realidad fue el golpe que sintió cuando se estrelló contra una cama, rebotó y siguió cayendo al vacío.

Ed gritó de nuevo hasta que por fin tocó el suelo. Pero no fue muy placentero, se dio un tremendo golpe en la cara y el pecho, pues había caído boca abajo. Quejándose, se levantó.

-Auch... -Se sobó la cabeza. -Cuando vea al mayor lo haré pagar por cada golpe que me di... -Luego, el rubio miró su entorno y vio un candelabro con una tabla sobre éste simulando una mesa. Luego, miró arriba y vio la base de la mesa con velas en donde debía estar la tabla que alumbraban la habitación. -¿ Qué rayos significa eso? ¿Dónde está el mayor? ¿Dónde estoy?

Ed miró varias puertas alrededor de la habitación, que era redonda. Apresurado fue a cada puerta e intentó abrirlas, pero no pudo.

-Quizá si uso alquimia podré ir a algún lado.

Juntó sus manos y tocó una puerta al azar para destruirla y poder pasar, pero se dio cuenta que no podía ejecutar su alquimia. Se miró las manos asustado.

-No puedo... no puedo usar alquimia... estoy encerrado aquí... ¿Qué haré?

De nuevo rodeó la habitación intentando abrir cualquier puerta pero no pudo. Antes de dar otra vuelta completa al cuarto, vio una pequeña puerta de unos treinta cm.

-Eso no estaba ahí antes... -Ed suspiró. -Y aunque pudiese abrir esa puerta no puedo entrar, es demasiado pequeña... -Una vena saltó en la frente del chico y apretó su mano en un puño mientras que con la otra señalaba la puertita. -¡¿ACASO ESTÁN INSINUANDO QUE SOY TAN PEQUEÑO QUE PUEDO CABER POR ESA PUERTITA?!

Se dio media vuelta y en la mesa-candelabro pudo ver una llave con forma de corazón y una botellita con una etiqueta que decía "Bébeme". Ed tomó la botellita en sus manos y la llave también. Considerando que ninguna puerta tenía cerradura con llave excepto la puerta pequeña, se dio cuenta que no había salida.

-¿Bébeme? -Sudó una gota mientras contemplaba la botellita en sus manos. -¿Qué me asegura que esto no es veneno? Aunque... pensándolo bien... No tengo otra opción, igual moriré aquí...

El rubio destapó la botellita y bebió su contenido. El sabor era amargo y tosió, pero él se fue haciendo más pequeño poco a poco llegando a medir unos 18 cm. aproximadamente. Y aunque esto a Ed no le gustó, por el momento le preocupaba otra cosa: estaba desnudo. Él se encogió pero la llave y su ropa no. Con sus manos, rompió un pedazo de su camisa negra que se había rasgado en la caída y lo ató de tal manera que quedó algo similar a la camisa sin mangas que portaba debajo de su chaqueta pero ahora le llegaba hasta la mitad de las piernas. Su cabello en el proceso también se soltó, pues la liga de su trenza tampoco sufrió cambio alguno.

Con esfuerzo, arrastró la llave de cinco cm. que era pesada y la puso en la cerradura por fin abriendo la puerta. Abrió poco a poco y con precaución, pues no sabía con qué se toparía. Lo que vio lo impresionó demasiado. Era todo un mundo detrás de la puerta. No había sentido alguno en todo esto. Había objetos extraños volando, como caballitos de juguete o lápices, todo con alitas de hada.

-Creo que me morí en la caída...

Ed no encontraba otra explicación. Entró con más confianza y notó que el cielo era nublado y los árboles parecían estar secos. Miraba todo porque para él era nuevo. Nada tenía sentido en aquél lugar.

-Cualquier científico se volvería loco aquí... no hay nada lógico en este lugar...

Ed se daba de vueltas mientras miraba las fuentes que eran árboles e incluso una cascada tenía forma de un árbol grande. Las flores eran más grandes que él (cosa que le irritó) y había plantas más pequeñas que tenía formas de dulces.

Giró de nuevo al frente y pudo ver a Armstrong aún con ese traje ridículo, a Scieska con un traje rojo también pero tenía pinta de guerrero y con estampados de corazones, también estaba Brosh... y un... ¿gemelo? ambos vestidos con petos color rojo, una boina amarilla y camisa azul.

Ahora sí, el rubio estaba shockeado.

-¡¿QUÉ HACEN TODOS USTEDES AQUÍ?!

-Emm... ¿Nos conocemos?

Preguntó Brosh... o uno de ellos.

-¡¿QUÉ SI NOS CONOCEMOS?! ¡ERES BROSH! ¡EL MAYOR ARMSTRONG ES TU SUPERIOR!

Ambos gemelos se miraron entre sí y el que le había hablado a Ed volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Yo soy Bresh, él es Brosh.

Dijo señalando a su gemelo.

-Al revés, yo soy Brosh y él es Bresh.

Ed sudó una gota.

-¿Qué no es lo mismo?

-¡¿Y se supone que éste nos va a ayudar?! -Gritó Scieska enojada. -¡Te equivocaste, Alex! ¡Se ve que es un enano inútil!

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS ENANO?!

La castaña se tapó los oídos con sus manos.

-Además de gritón y molesto.

El mayor la miró como disculpándose.

-Es que... él tiene fama aquél mundo de ser un gran alquimista. Pasé semanas buscando a alguien que valiera la pena. Tuve que esconderme de la gente con miradas curiosas... -El mayor se quitó el sombrero revelando su típico mechón rubio y rizado marca "Armstrong", pero en lugar de dos orejas humanas, habían un par de orejas blancas de...

-Conejo... -Susurró Ed sorprendido y sin entender nada. Esas orejas sí eran del hombre musculoso, pues no parecían extensiones o un disfraz, incluso las movía un poco.

-Pero si quieres, podremos llevarlo con "él" para que nos diga si nos puede ayudar.

-¿Quién es "él"? -Preguntó Ed poniéndose a la defensiva, pero Alex lo tomó de la cintura y lo cargó como costal de papas. Ed pataleaba intentando soltarse, pero el hombre era tamaño familiar y él era demasiado pequeño. -¡¿A dónde rayos me llevas?! ¡Suéltame!

El recorrido no fue largo pero Ed no daba su brazo a torcer y seguía buscando la manera de zafarse el agarre de Armstrong sin éxito. Brosh, Bresh y Scieska los seguían, ésta última muy desconfiada.

-Hemos llegado. -Anunció el conejo. -¡Havoc! ¡Necesitamos que nos resuelvas una duda!

Ed dejó de forcejear y miró hacia atrás para divisar al mencionado.

-¿Havoc?

Una nube de humo entre gris y azul se generó en forma de remolino y cuando se fue disipando dejó ver a un hombre de cabello rubio obscuro y corto, con una pipa larga en su boca.

-¿Ni siquiera cuando muero él deja de fumar?

Preguntó Ed con una gota en su cabeza, aún convencido de que ya estaba muerto. Alex bajó a Ed de su hombro y lo puso frente a Havoc. El rubio quedó de rodillas sentado en el piso mirando a Havoc. Su ropa era un traje azul como el mar con toques en negro. Su saco era largo y tenía bordados dorados de hojas. Estaba en una posición como quien llega a subir los pies al sillón después de un día largo. Ed también notó que el hombre tenía un par de antenas en su cabeza.

Havoc dio una gran inhalación a su pipa para después dejar salir el humo, el cual llegó a la cara de Ed y éste lo apartó abanicando su mano.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Preguntó Havoc de una manera profunda y analizando al rubio de arriba a abajo. Ed nunca lo había visto así.

-Me llamo Edward.

Dijo el chico con cautela.

-Tu nombre es Edward pero no comprendes nada del mundo. Te encierras en la ciencia y dejas de ver otras cosas de la vida.

Ed se ofendió por el comentario, aunque era cierto.

-Queremos saber si él será la persona que nos ayudará en el "victofrollorso" día.

Dijo Armstrong mirando a Havoc. El hombre dio otra bocanada a su pipa.

-¿Victofrollorso? Esa palabra ni siquiera existe. No sé cómo llegué aquí, pero quiero irme.

Contestó Ed molesto.

-Ese Edward aún es muy inmaduro. Cree saberlo todo pero no sabe nada. No es lo que buscamos.

-¡Lo sabía! -Dijo Scieska para luego desenvainar su espada. -Sugiero que lo matemos.

Ed se levantó del suelo enfrentando a Scieska.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Scieska?! ¡Yo no vine aquí porque sí! -Ed señaló a Armstrong. -¡Ese conejo me trajo hasta acá!

-Havoc, ¿Entonces me equivoqué al traerlo? ¿No es lo que necesitamos?

Preguntó el hombre musculoso ignorando a Ed y a Scieska.

-Aún no.

Dijo Havoc dando otra gran bocanada a su pipa, soltando el humo gris y azul y desapareciendo en éste.


End file.
